La volonté du feu
by OoIkari-uchihaoO
Summary: Naruto est devenu un individu sans rêve et sans avenir. Sa seule aide viendra d'Hinata mais lorsque cette dernière viendra à être enlevée, son avenir en sera à jamais bouleversé ! Suivez Naruto Uzumaki, héros et martyr de ce monde !
1. Chapter 1

Konoha, le fier village de la feuille resplendissait malgré le regard timide du soleil couchant, il était le village plus puissant de tous, comptant dans ses rangs des ninjas d'exception, des légendes pour la plupart qui avait résisté aux assauts de Pein et ensuite de l'Akatsuki sans toutefois avoir réussi à s'en débarrasser...Les rues étaient quasiment désertes, plongé dans un brouillard peu épais, tout le monde semblait dormir dans un sommeil profond, tout le monde ? Non... Plusieurs dizaines de gardes patrouillaient le village, ils étaient la première force de défense si une attaque surprise devait se produire...

Trois ninjas gardaient l'entrée principale du village, nullement inquiet mais restant sur le qui-vive se rappelant l'attaque surprise de Pein et la facilité avec laquelle il avait pénétré dans le village. Un des gardes semblait dormir, ce qui agaçait fortement un de ses coéquipiers. Un bruit de feuille vînt de la forêt non loin de là, ce qui attira l'attention d'un des shinobi, il regardait autour de lui mais rien ne semblait différent, anormal...

Son coéquipier ne faisant pas garde du danger probable, se retourna et donna un coup dans la chaise de son coéquipier endormi, à peine avait-il fait ce geste qu'il entendit un râle provenant de derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement pour voir son ami trembler, le voyant de dos il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Ce dernier se retourna le regard déjà dans l'autre monde, du sang coulant de la bouche et avec un kunaï lui transperçant la gorge.

Pris de peur, l'homme se nommant Urazuke sorti un kunaï de sa poche, il se retourna de nouveau pour chercher du soutien près de son ami à qui il avait fait basculer la chaise mais une vision d'horreur le bouleversa l'empêchant de faire un geste. Son ami était toujours à terre, un katana lui traversant le cœur, lui non plus n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir, même pas pour faire un seul râle de souffrance, rien... Un homme se trouvait devant lui, il tenait la garde du katana, recouvert d'une capuche, Urazuke ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il se s'en formalisait pas d'une certaine manière. Sur un coup d'une puissante colère et après avoir reprit ses esprits, Urazuke fonça sur le meurtrier mais une lame pénétra dans son dos pour réapparaître de l'autre côté, le coupant dans son élan. Urazuke regarda la lame, il senti quelque chose de chaud lui caresser le contour de la plaie ainsi que ses lèvres et son menton. Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts et les porta accessible à son regard qui devenait vitreux. Il eut juste le temps de voir le sang sur ceux-ci avant de fermer ses yeux pour toujours...

_ _Bien... première étape accompli... Nous devons nous dépêchez d'accomplir notre mission, nous devons être reparti avant l'aube !_ Dit l'individu qui venait de tuer Urazuke.

_ _Bien..._ Répondit simplement l'homme qui examinait un des corps inertes se trouvant à terre.

_ _En route pour la demeure Hyuga..._

L'hokage se trouvait à son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées, bien que l'Akatsuki ne donnait plus de nouvelles, des tensions commençaient à naitre avec les autres villages, mais pas que contre Konoha et Suna... non... Tous les villages étaient maintenant sur le pied de la guerre, attendant la première occasion pour en cautionner une, une nouvelle guerre ancestrale, il fallait à tout prix l'éviter... Seul l'alliance Konoha-Suna avait perdurer, des liens trop fortement formés pour pouvoir être détruit, Naruto était le point qui regroupait Konoha et Suna, étant un fidèle ami du Kazekage, il serait une sorte de gardien de la paix entre ces deux grandes nations qui, ont pouvait le dire, commençaient à devenir un seul et même village, se regroupant sous la même bannière.

Une des fenêtres du bureau restée légèrement ouverte claqua, un courant d'air s'engouffra dans le bureau, refroidissant légèrement Tsunade, elle ne releva pas la tête mais un sourire de tendresse s'afficha sur son visage.

_ _Bienvenue Naruto. Ta mission s'est-elle bien passée ?_ Demanda timidement Tsunade.

Un homme avait apparu devant son bureau, son corps provoquant le courant d'air au moment de passer près de Tsunade, elle savait qui elle avait devant elle bien qu'elle gardait le visage baissé, reconnaissant le chakra de son petit frère de cœur entre mille. Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle remonta le menton pour examiner un homme provoquant une vision très impressionnante et assez apeurant, même pour Tsunade qui le connaissait si bien.

L'homme devant elle portait une tenue d'anbu, la seule différence c'est qu'elle était entièrement noir, il portait une veste à capuche aussi noir que le reste. Son visage était caché derrière un masque représentant un renard, des bandes de couleur noir et orange le traversait. Son apparence réfléchissait le plus son état d'esprit, il avait choisi de se distinguer des autres anbus, ne le prenant pas pour un humain à part entière, il avait donc choisi de leur donner raison en prenant l'allure d'un montre, d'un démon... La couleur noir de sa tunique symbolisait quant à elle la tristesse et la peine de l'homme, tristesse dû à la perte de son senseï, Jiraiya... L'homme que Tsunade avait appelé Naruto retira son masque et rabaissa sa capuche, des cheveux blonds reprenant leur position habituelle, en bataille, deux yeux bleus azurs regardant dans le vide et un sourire sans joie s'agrippant à ses lèvres.

__ Et bien tu oses enfin me regarder dans les yeux..._ Dit Naruto d'une voix neutre.

_ _Désolé..._ Rigola Tsunade. _Bon alors ta mission ?_

_ _La cible est éliminée, je te rapporte son bandeau comme preuve..._

Naruto posa sur le bureau un bandeau de ninja de Kiri avec un trait sur le symbole du village, l'homme devait sans doute avoir été un déserteur.

_ _C'est tout ce que tu me ramènes comme preuve ?_ Dit Tsunade sous une voix faussement énervée.

_ _J'ai rapporté sa tête aussi, elle se trouve dans un rouleau d'invocation, tu veux que je te la montre ?_ Répondit Naruto avec une voix où on ne savait pas si c'était une plaisanterie ou non.

_ _Non merci..._

_ _Bien, aucun détail à rajouter au rapport, je te laisse..._

_ _Attend !_

Trop tard, un courant d'air était repassé pas la fenêtre, laissant l'ordre de Tsunade en suspension. Cette dernière soupira, Naruto avait bien changé, il était devenu assez froid et solitaire, la seul personne qui lui faisait avoir un sourire franc était Hinata. Tous ses autres amis ne prenaient plus trop de nouvelles de lui et réciproquement. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans l'anbu, c'est à dire à la mort d'un de son senseï, il n'avait pris aucun temps de repos, faisant toujours des missions ou continuant un entraînement sévère. En fin de compte, les amis de Naruto avait à présent peur de lui, sa nouvelle silhouette ne lui donnant pas un air avantageux, c'était vrai, il ne faisait pas humain et était encore plus effrayant qu'un membre de l'Akatsuki.

Naruto marchait dans la rue, son masque accroché à son étui et sa capuche rabaissée, il arriva à la hauteur de Ichiraku ramen mais ne regarda même pas dans cette direction et continua à marcher tout droit. Teuchi, qui l'avait vu passer, fit un profond soupir, Naruto ne venait plus manger depuis quelques temps dans son restaurant, cela l'attristait car il savait que Naruto était mal dans son corps en ce moment malheureusement il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'aider.

Naruto suivait une piste imaginaire, donnant l'impression de ne pas savoir où il allait, pourtant , il n'hésitait pas à changer de direction même si son parcours aurait pût paraître étrange pour n'importe quel individu l'ayant suivi. Son trajet le mena à un terrain d'entraînement, un terrain où peu de personne mettait les pieds... La seule raison est que Naruto y avait élu domicile, ne dormant jamais et ne rentrant pas à son appartement, son entraînement lui prenant trop de temps, il l'avait simplement abandonné...

Il se posa dans l'herbe, à regarder les derniers rayons de soleil parcourir le ciel et le village de Konoha qui commençait à sommeiller. Il sentit une présence non loin de lui qui semblait l'observer en silence et avec un soupçon de discrétion, Naruto sourit et se releva puis cria :

_ _Hinata ! Je sais que tu es là, arrêtes de te cacher !_

Une jeune femme sortit des fourrés, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, elle se rapprochait lentement de Naruto qui ne bougeait pas un muscle, il observait et examinait la silhouette bien qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Elle avait les cheveux bleu foncé qui rendait un splendide contraste avec ses yeux blanc remplie d'amour. Elle s'approcha très près de Naruto, les mèches rebelles de Naruto caressant le front de la jeune femme ce qui l'a fit frissonner, ses bras entourèrent Naruto dans une étreinte très douce, elle posa sa tête sur les épaules robustes de Naruto.

_ _Naruto, cela me fait plaisir que tu sois de retour au village, tu m'as manquée..._ Finit par dire Hinata.

__ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... Je suis désolé..._

_ _De quoi ?_ Demanda Hinata surprise.

_ _D'être aussi distant et froid, de ne jamais donné de nouvelle que je sois en mission ou non mais je n'arrive pas à..._

Naruto essaya de finir sa phrase mais rien... aucun son ne voulait sortir à ce moment, il sanglotait et sa tête avait trouvée refuge dans les cheveux soyeux d'Hinata. Elle s'allongea par terre, Naruto accroché à son bassin, elle aussi pleurait, elle n'aimait pas voir son amour de toujours être triste et depuis quelques temps, elle ne le voyait pas autrement, aucune joie ne remontait à la surface.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, Naruto la tête calée dan le cou d'Hinata, cette dernière le réconfortant par des caresses et des baisers sur le front. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'obscurité gagna la clairière que Naruto se dégagea en remerciant Hinata d'être toujours là pour lui, elle lui répondit :

_ _Ce n'est rien Naruto, je serai toujours là pour toi._

_ _Merci infiniment je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi... Mais il est tard, il faut que tu rentres chez toi sinon tu auras encore des ennuis._

_ _Mais et toi ?_ Demanda Hinata.

_ _Je reste ici... Je dois continuer à m'entraîner pour devenir fort et un jour pouvoir protéger tout ceux que j'aime, ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire jusqu'ici..._

_ _Naruto... te tuer à l'entraînement ne le ramènera pas..._

_ _Je sais bien !_ Hurla Naruto. _Mais je le fais pour ceux encore en vie, et toi..._

Il avait finit sa phrase juste avant de disparaître. Hinata resta bloquée par la dernière phrase de Naruto, avait-elle bien entendu ? Naruto s'entraînait pour la protéger elle plus particulièrement ? Il avait eut l'air de vouloir révéler quelque chose mais il s'était abstenu au dernier moment. Hinata soupira mais garda le sourire, elle était heureuse, jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de Naruto, elle était sa confidente et son seul soutien. Les autres l'ayant légèrement abandonné, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur pardonner, surtout à Sakura.

Elle rentra chez elle joyeuse, heureuse d'avoir pût passer autant de temps avec Naruto et surtout aussi proche de lui, cette pensée la fit rougir et c'est sur cette couleur de peau habituel d'Hinata qu'elle entra dans la demeure Hyuga. Elle ne s'aperçut pas que deux ombres l'avaient observé depuis qu'elle avait apparu au coin de la rue pour rejoindre l'entrée principale du domaine.

_ _C'est elle ? _Demanda un des deux shinobis.

_ _Oui... Attendons qu'elle soit couchée, elle à l'air d'être devenue terriblement puissante, l'effet ne surprise ne sera pas de trop._

Hinata entra discrètement dans le domaine, ne voulant pas rencontrer son père. Depuis l'attaque de Pein, il vénérait Neji qui avait réussi à porter le coup de grâce à un des six Pein, et il profitait de toutes les occasions pour rabaisser Hinata et parler de la si grande différence de niveau entre les deux, il avait même appelé Neji : « fils » ce qui n'avait pas vraiment plus à ce dernier et qui avait profondément blesser Hinata et Hanabi qui ne savaient plus quoi penser. Elle atteignit sa chambre rapidement, ne croisant personne, elle voulait se coucher tôt pour retourner voir Naruto le plus rapidement possible le lendemain matin. Elle s'endormit ne sachant pas le danger qui la guettait...

Tandis que tout le monde dans la demeure était partit se coucher, des ombres se faufilèrent sur les toits, connaissant leur trajet par cœur. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une fenêtre fermée, un des shinobis réussi à la faire coulisser dans le pus grand silence, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus comme la nuit dormait paisiblement.

_ _Et bah dis-donc, elle est intéressante, j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'occuper d'elle._ Murmura un des shinobis avec un sourire pervers.

_ _On a pas le temps pour ça... Empêche la de pouvoir prévenir toute le demeure de notre visite._

Le shinobi s'approcha d'Hinata silencieusement et d'un coup sec posa sa main sur sa bouche. Hinata se réveilla en sursaut sentant le contact, elle voulut crier mais une main l'en empêchait, elle sentit qu'on la tirait par les cheveux et on l'a mis debout de force. Elle arriva après quelques gémissements de douleur, à caler le pied de son agresseur direct entre les siens, ce qui le fit tomber en arrière. Sur le coup elle réussit à se libérer en envoya un juken en plein front du shinobi, un objet brillant s'envola sous la puissance du coup pour disparaître sous un meuble. L'autre shinobi arriva derrière Hinata et lui asséna un coup sur la nuque, elle tomba évanoui sur l'autre shinobi.

_ _Fait plus attention ! Rappelle toi qu'elle a vaincu un des six Pein._

Il prit le corps inanimé d'Hinata dans les bras et sortit de la chambre par la fenêtre suivit de près de son acolyte. Ils arrivèrent facilement à quitter le village sans avoir croiser un seul ninja et disparurent dans la nuit profonde que procurait la forêt.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji et Hiashi s'entraînaient dans la cours d'entraînement de la branche principale des Hyuga, comme tous les matins, il se battait pour affiner leurs attaques. Neji était le seul membre de la Bunke, la branche secondaire des Hyuga, à être accepté dans cette partie du domaine. Hiashi l'avait pris sous son aile, voulant faire de lui l'élite de tous les ninjas, délaissant légèrement Hanabi et surtout Hinata qu'il considérait comme un déchet et d'une utilité vraiment précaire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Hinata était devenue plus forte, bien plus que Hanabi, équivalent le niveau de Neji, elle devait son changement de puissance à Naruto qui l'avait entraîné pendant un moment avant de sombrer plus profondément dans les ténèbres et de rentrer dans l'anbu.

Neji porta un coup à son oncle que celui-ci para avec facilité, mais il ne vit pas le pied de Neji arriver par son côté et ne pût l'éviter, il s'écrasa violemment au sol et se releva avec un mélange de colère et d'indifférence.

_ _L'entraînement est terminé pour ce matin, allons déjeuner, Hinata doit avoir préparée le déjeuner._ Dit Hiashi en enlevant la poussière sur ses vêtements.

_ _Bien, oncle Hiashi..._

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce, ressemblant à une cuisine, la salle était vide et rien n'avait l'air d'avoir été préparé.

_ _Où est encore ce fardeau, si elle n'accomplit même pas les tâches que je lui donne, elle n'a rien à faire ici ! Neji va me la réveiller et ramène la moi !_

Neji prit rapidement la direction de la chambre de sa cousine, arrivé devant, il frappa mais ne reçut pas de réponse. Il essaya encore et après quelques essais infructueux, il se décida de rentrer lentement. Ce qu'il vit le surpris, la chambre était sans dessus dessous enfin pour la chambre d'Hinata, la couette était à moitié par terre, une lampe s'était fracasser et la fenêtre était grande ouverte et à en juger par la fraîcheur régnant dans la pièce, cela devait être depuis un moment.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_ » Se demanda Neji.

_ _Byakugan !_

Il scruta la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur brillante agresse son regard, il se pencha en avant et retira de sous l'armoire d'Hinata un objet comportant du tissu et du métal. Neji retourna ce dernier et fi les yeux ronds après avoir l'avoir fait. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, en criant à son oncle de venir immédiatement. Hiashi arriva rapidement, nul inquiétude sur son visage mais de l'agacement.

_ _Qu'y a t-il Neji ?_ Demanda Hiashi énervé.

_ _Hinata n'était pas dans sa chambre. La chambre d'Hinata était complètement retourné alors j'ai activé mon byakugan et j'ai trouvé ceci..._

Il tendit l'objet à Hiashi qui le prit, de suite un regard empli de haine transperça le bandeau. Car cela était bien un bandeau et pas de n'importe quel village, celui du village caché des nuages, Kumogakure, le village qui avait déjà essayé de s'emparer du byakugan

_ _Je crois que Hinata s'est fait kidnapper._ Dit Hiashi sur un ton neutre.

_ _Quoi ? Mais il faut tout de suite envoyer une équipe l'a récupérer !_

_ _Non... Allons voir hokage-sama, nous aviserons ensuite._

_ _Mais le temps de mettre un plan en place avec l'hokage, Hinata sera peut-être déjà morte !_

_ _Tu as raison, cette fille est un vrai fardeau, autant se dépêcher dans ce cas..._

Neji sentait bien que la vie de sa fille ne préoccupait aucunement Hiashi, il semblait plus inquiet sur le fait que le pouvoir du byakugan soit dévoilé. Ils sautèrent par la fenêtre, prenant la direction du bureau de l'hokage. Ils croisèrent un garde lui ordonnant de se rendre auprès des conseillers pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade qui semblait distraite dans ses pensées, Shizune se trouvait à côté d'elle et ne savait quoi faire pour la sortir de ses pensées sans l'énerver.

_ _Que me vaut cette visite à l'improviste, Hiashi !_ Dit de suite Tsunade légèrement énervée.

_ _Je viens pour vous informez que Hinata Hyuga à été kidnappé la nuit dernière._

_ _Quoi ? Mais il faut envoyer de suite quelqu'un pour aller la sauver !_

_ _Des membres de la Bunke peuvent très bien s'en charger._ Proposa Hiashi.

_ _Non, je pense que quelqu'un qui tient vraiment à elle doit le faire et vous n'êtes pas le __plus indiqué Hiashi ! Shizune convoque moi Naruto immédiatement._

_ _Haï._ Répondu Shizune en sortant précipitamment laissant rentrer un ninja qui était épuisé par la longue course qu'il venait de faire.

_ _Hokage-sama, nous avons retrouvés les ninjas qui gardaient l'entrée principale morts !_

_ _Cela est obligatoirement en lien..._

Naruto se trouvait au milieu d'une clairière, sur ses gardes, un kunaï à la main. Tout d'un coup le sol se fissura devant lui et un clone en sortit tentant un uppercut. Naruto para avec ses bras et de son index et majeur droit, lança le kunaï qui se planta en plein cœur du clone qui disparut en fumée au contact. Un autre clone arriva par dessus Naruto avec un rasengan, un épais nuage de poussière fit son apparition. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, un Naruto gardait sous l'emprise d'un kunaï la gorge de l'autre. Celui prit en otage eut la gorge trancher d'un coup sec, il disparut juste après.

_ _Pffff, c'est devenue inutile de m'entraîner avec mes clones, je me connais par cœur..._

Soudain il entendit un bruit strident et leva les yeux vers le ciel, un faucon poussait ses cris. Naruto baissa la tête et soupira.

_ _On dirait bien que je suis convoqué au bureau de Tsunade._

Naruto prit son masque et le porta à son visage et remit sa capuche. Il disparut dans un nuage de feuille pour réapparaître en plein centre de la pièce de l'hokage, il fit sursauter au passage Hiashi qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir apparaître à ses côtés, et surtout pas lui.

__ Toi..._

Naruto ne regarda même pas Hiashi, il s'avança vers le bureau de Tsunade avec indifférence et retira son masque avant de lui jeter un regard emplie de curiosité et d'énervement, sans doute dû à la présence d'Hiashi et de Neji dans la pièce.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Tsunade ?_

_ _... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire..._

_ _Tout simplement en ouvrant la bouche !_ Cria Naruto.

_ _Calmes-toi Naruto._ Dit Neji..

_ _Toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire Neji, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes simagrées._ Répondit Naruto en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot avec dégoût.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_ _Taisez-vous !_ Cria Tsunade avec colère. _Naruto, je te confie une mission que toi seul a assez de volonté pour l'accomplir._

_ _Explique..._ Soupira Naruto voulant partir rapidement.

_ _Ta mission sera de partir pour le village caché des nuages et ramener saine et sauve Hinata Hyuga._

_ _Quoi ? Hinata à été kidnappé ?_

_ _Oui... Et toi qui es l'élite des anbus. Tu dois avoir la puissance nécessaire pour l'accomplir._

_ _Bien... Je pars immédiatement et je ramènerai Hinata..._

_ _Dépêches-toi de la ramener, je ne veux pas que le secret du byakugan soit dévoilé !_

_ _Vous vous inquiétez pour votre fille ?_ Demanda Naruto avec un sourire mauvais.

_ _Comprenons-nous bien, je me fiche que tu l'as ramènes vivante ou morte, tout ce que je veux c'est que l'ultime secret des Hyuga ne soit pas dévoilé. Ce déchet n'a plus sa place parmi l'élite de Konoha._ Cracha Hiashi en se faisant fusiller du regard par toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle.

_ _Je pars immédiatement._ Finit Naruto se retenant de tuer Hiashi.

Il avança vers la fenêtre lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant rentrer les deux vieux conseillers, Homura et Koharu ainsi qu'une dizaine d'anbus.

_ _Je ne crois pas non..._ Dit Homura.

_ _Comment ?_ Dit Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils.

_ _Vous avez bien entendu Tsunade, nous refusons de sacrifier un de nos ninjas les plus puissant du village pour secourir ce que nous pouvons que appeler une perte acceptable._

_ _Vous voulez dire que vous voulez dire que le porteur de Kyubi doit rester au village pour le protéger comme un bon chien de garde._ Cracha Naruto.

_ _Exactement, aucun autre village n'osera nous attaquer tant que le porteur de Kyubi reste au village, ou en tout cas en fait toujours partie..._

_ _Je me fiche de vos ordres de merde, je pars sauver Hinata..._

Naruto s'avança vers la fenêtre, alors qu'il allait l'enjamber, la voix de Tsunade lui ordonna de rester. Naruto la regarda surpris, il aurait au moins pensé que Tsunade se rangerait de son côté.

_ _Quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu es l'hokage ! C'est à toi de prendre les décisions, pas à eux ! _Hurla Naruto.

Tsunade baissa la tête, la remarque avait du vrai mais... Elle se devait de suivre les directions de ses conseillers, elle savait qui se cachait derrière tout ça mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

_ _Je ne peux pas..._ Dit Tsunade tandis qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Naruto fut bouche-bée, il tremblait légèrement et se sentait trahis. La réponse de Tsunade fut comme un coup de kunaï en plein cœur pour Naruto.

_ _Je vois... Mes « amis » ne veulent plus me voir, je leur fait peur. J'ai tout perdu à Konoha... Mon seul soutien était Hinata et ma sœur de cœur. Mais Hinata à été enlevée et la dernière me trahis... Je ne vois pas ce qu'il me reste ici..._

Naruto voulut passer par la fenêtre mais un anbu lui bloquait la route de l'autre côté.

_ _Naruto-sempaï, ne nous obliger à utiliser la force._

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, l'anbu se prit un coup de poing, traversant le vide qui séparait le palais de l'hokage avec les autres bâtiments, il s'encastra profondément dans le mur voisin. Naruto sauta par la fenêtre poursuivis par les neuf autres anbus, il se posa sur le toit et abaissa sa capuche, entouré par ses anciens coéquipiers. Ces derniers attaquèrent de tous les côtés, Naruto sortit un kunaï et se protégea du mieux qu'il pût, bien qu'il fût d'une puissance incomparable. Ces anbus savaient très bien travailler ensemble et leurs attaques pouvaient être dévastatrices.

La rage de Naruto était sans égale et ses adversaires le savaient, Naruto pût parer toutes les attaques avec son kunaï, il n'avait aucun temps de répit, tant le rythme des attaques étaient soutenues. Naruto se pencha en avant, un katana lui coupa quelques mèches de cheveux. Il attrapa le bras de son agresseur et exerça une pression dessus ce qui le fit lâcher son katana. Dans le même élan, Naruto attrapa le katana tout en projetant l'anbu contre un mur, il tomba raide évanoui. Il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de la cuisse, une vive coupure y avait fait son apparition, Naruto s'énerva, commençant à perdre son humanité et lança :

_ _Futon, l'onde de choc !_

Une projection de vent puissant souffla tous les anbus avec elle, l'onde de choc détruit plusieurs bâtiments, qui s'écroulèrent sur des civils qui marchaient dans la rue. Ils furent sauver in-extrémiste par des ninjas. Un anbu repartit à l'assaut mais il ne vit pas Naruto se déplacer jusque derrière lui, le katana le transperça au niveau du ventre. Il tomba dans un râle de souffrance avant d'être à son tour récupérer par un compagnon d'arme et emmener en sûreté. Naruto était déchaîné, plus rien n'avait plus de valeur à ses yeux, ses yeux viraient au rouge régulièrement. Un anbu se dégagea d'un bâtiment dans lequel il avait été propulsé, il ne vit pas le kunaï lui arriver dessus et se le prit dans la gorge, il mourut sur le coup.

Tsunade se trouvait non loin, en tant que hokage elle se devait de protéger ses hommes, elle sauta sur les toits, le combat s'éloignait de plus en plus de son bureau, mais vu les explosions, elle n'avait aucun mal à suivre sa piste. Elle arriva sur les lieux du combats et ce qu'elle vit la désola, les chasseurs étaient devenus les proies, Naruto ne leurs laissait aucune chance. Elle se posta devant ce dernier, tous les anbus étaient soit gravement blessés ou simplement mort.

_ _Naruto... Mais qu'est-ce que tu deviens..._

_ _Je deviens exactement ce que vous avez créés, toi et mes soi-disant amis. Depuis cet événement, beaucoup ont commencé à m'éviter jusqu'à ne plus vouloir me voir ! Et toi, oh bien sûr tu as dû continuer à me parler mais tu n'oses même plus me regarder. Tu m'as trahi, toi, mon dernier appui après Hinata. Et maintenant on veut que j'abandonne celle que j'aime et toi tu dis que tu ne peux rien y faire ? Tu te fous de moi !_

_ _Je suis désolée Naruto... Mais depuis un certain temps tu n'es plus le même, tu as plongé plus profondément que Sasuke vers l'obscurité._

_ _Et alors ? N'est-ce pas ton travail d'éviter que cela arrive ? Surtout quand il s'agit de ton frère de cœur ?_

_ _... Je te demande pardon mais ne quitte pas Konoha... Je t'aiderai..._

_ _Il est trop tard et puis je dois aller sauver Hinata, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher._

Tandis que Naruto parlait avec Tsunade, des ninjas arrivèrent sur les lieux, dont certain de ses anciens amis, Sakura, Shikamaru, Saï et Neji qui était sortit du bureau. Naruto les sentit mais ne pris pas garde, il était devenu totalement indifférent envers eux, surtout Sakura avec qui il n'éprouvait qu'un dégoût de celle qui se disait être sa meilleure amie.

_ _Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais !_ Cria Sakura qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

_ ...

Naruto commença à avancer vers Tsunade, sans que celle-ci bouge, il passa à côté d'elle et crut pouvoir partir.

_ _Je suis désolé Naruto mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser partir, tu es devenu un traître. Capturez-le !_

_ _Cette fois tu as définitivement fait de moi ton ennemi Tsunade..._

Neji et Saï partirent à l'attaque de Naruto sous le regard emplie de surprise de Sakura et de Shikamaru, eux ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Saï fut repousser violemment et partit s'encastrer dans un bâtiment, Neji ne mis pas trop de temps pour le suivre mais dans un autre. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Sakura et Shikamaru lancèrent l'assaut, les deux pour le calmer et non pour le blesser. Mais cela ne fit qu'énerver encore plus Naruto qui lança :

_ _Katon, le torrent de flamme !_

Un mur de flamme se forma autour de Naruto qui dévasta tout sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Le sol trembla sous Naruto et deux mains attrapèrent ses pieds.

« _Kakashi _» Pense Naruto avec fureur.

Il voulut se libérer mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, il regarda à ses pieds, Kakashi l'avait lâché et sortait tranquillement du sol, néanmoins l'ombre de Naruto s'étirait et partait dans la fumée, il comprit immédiatement, la manipulation des ombres de Shikamaru... Avant d'avoir pût faire quoi que ce soit, Tsunade apparut devant Naruto et posa deux doigts sur son front, il entendit avant de tomber inconscient :

__ Je suis désolée Naruto..._


	3. Chapter 3

Il avait mal au crâne, son esprit était totalement embrumé et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ni bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux, ni aller sauver Hinata, tout le lui interdisait... Au plus profond de son âme, il ressentit un appel, quelque chose l'appelait, bien que ne sachant pas ce que c'était... Il répondit à l'appel et plongea aux plus profond de son essence même.

Il finit par réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un couloir, de l'eau jusqu'aux dessus des mollets, le couloir était sombre, de la plomberie parcourait les plafonds et fuyait de partout. Il sentit un air chaud et démoniaque l'entourer. Devant lui ,il vit un autre couloir et décida de l'emprunter, il le parcourut tout en sachant où il allait, son esprit commençait à reprendre le dessus et il possédait à présent toutes ses facultés. Quelque chose l'attirait et l'appelait du fond du couloir, un esprit tordu et malveillant, cruel, le mal en personne.

Il déboucha sur une immense pièce, devant lui se tenait, imposante, une grille. Les portes étaient scellées par un sceau, empêchant l'immondice qu'elle renfermait de s'échapper...

Derrière cette grille se tenait un noir complet et opaque, seul deux yeux rouges de sang et de folie en ressortait, Kyubi, le plus puissant des démons était enfermé ici, le seul pouvant le libérer étant son porteur, Naruto...

_ Cela faisait longtemps gamin... Dit Kyubi d'une voix sourde et imposante.

Naruto ne répondit pas, il s'avança jusqu'aux devant des grilles et stoppa sa course.

_ Que me veux-tu ? Demanda simplement Naruto en fixant les yeux de frayeur.

_ Konoha est devenu ton ennemi, tout comme pour moi, libère moi et je te jure que nous anéantirons nos ennemis commun !

_ Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Cria Naruto. C'est à cause de toi que toutes les souffrances et les épreuves que j'ai dû endurer me sont tombées dessus, c'est toi le responsable !

_ Ne m'énerve pas gamin ! Tu es certes assez puissant pour me contenir mais je pourrais trouver un moyen de te contrecarrer.

_ Tsss... Durant toutes ces années, tu as toujours essayé de t'échapper, signifiant par cet acte ma mort, et aujourd'hui... Alors que tout le monde me tourne le dos, tu me proposes une alliance ?

_ Nous pourrions détruire ceux qui ont tués tes proches, laisse moi t'aider !

_ ... Tu ne met d'aucune utilité et je sais que tes intérêts sont toute autre. Néanmoins, j'aurais quelque chose à te proposer...

_ Je t'écoutes. Dit Kyubi.

_ Aide moi à m'échapper et à aller sauver Hinata, en échange, je te laisserais t'occuper de ses ravisseurs car je sais que tu as besoin de sang.

_ Et pourquoi te donnerais-je une partie de mes pouvoirs ? En quoi sauver cette gamine sans importance me donnera t-il satisfaction ?

_ Hinata meurt, je meurs, je ne supporterais pas de savoir que la dernière personne à laquelle je tiens est morte alors que j'aurais pût la sauver... Et tu sais très bien qu'elle chemin t'attends si je meurs !

_ ... Soit, je t'aiderais à récupérer celle que tu aimes en te transférant mes pouvoirs quand bon te semblera, mais à une condition...

_ Laquelle ?

_ J'ai besoin de sang... Nous pourrons dorénavant discuter alors que ton esprit se trouve toujours dans le monde réel, c'est le seul moyen pour nous de coopérer.

Naruto fut éjecter de son esprit, il se rendit compte qu'en dehors de celui-ci, il se trouvait toujours en position de faiblesse. Il pouvait bouger mais utiliser son chakra lui était impossible. Au loin, il entendit des voix comme-ci elle venait d'une autre dimension. Naruto s'obligea à garder les yeux fermés, il sentait des liens qui entouraient ces jambes et ses bras, il était immobilisé.

« _ Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir faire ça hokage-sama ? » Commença une voix que Naruto reconnut comme étant celle d'une de ses anciennes amies.

« _ Parfaitement, faire oublier Hinata à Naruto sera sans doute le meilleur moyen pour lui de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. » Dit une voix voulant être celle de l'hokage.

« _ Mais comment comptez-vous faire ? Il n'existe aucune technique permettant de faire oublier un partie précise de la mémoire d'une personne ! »

« _ Si... il en existe une, le clan Yamanaka l'a longtemps gardée secrète mais aujourd'hui, il me l'ont donnée dans ce rouleau. Le cerveau est un outil complexe, la partie ou sont stockés les souvenirs encore plus. Le cerveau enregistre une image, un objet ou encore une personne par l'aura qu'il dégage, cette aura reste encrée dans le cerveau étant un lien impénétrable, si nous arrivons à supprimer l'aura d'Hinata alors elle disparaitra de ses souvenirs. »

« _ C'est horrible... » Dit Sakura.

« _ Oui... Je suis d'accord mais je crains de ne pas avoir le choix. »

Naruto en avait assez entendu, un seul mot parcourait son esprit en ce moment, et ce mot était « trahison ».

« Kyubi ? » Appela Naruto par la pensée.

« Oui gamin ? »

« Je suis retenu par des liens et je ne peux pas me servir de mon chakra pour me libérer, néanmoins toi tu dois pouvoir, laisse couler ton chakra à l'intérieur de mon corps jusqu'aux extrémités de mes jambes et de mes bras. »

Il sentit d'un coup un chaleur s'emparer de son corps, le chakra de Kyubi s'écoulait et tant qu'il laissait faire, il pourrait le faire avec facilité. La chaleur se divisa, partant dans chacun des membres demandés. Il se stoppa attendant le bon moment pour se libérer.

_ Il est temps. Entendit Naruto de la voix de Tsunade.

Il sentit un main se poser sur sa tête et sentit qu'on essayait de pénétrer son esprit, avant d'être submergé, il cria par pensée à Kyubi :

« Maintenant ! »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux provoquant la surprise de Tsunade et Sakura. Elles reculèrent légèrement, les liens qui ligotaient Naruto étaient entourés de chakra démoniaque si bien qu'ils brûlèrent instantanément. Naruto sauta de la table. Sakura lui fonça dessus, son poing chargé de chakra mais Naruto la prit de vitesse, il referma sa main sur le visage de Sakura et l'encastra violemment dans le mur, elle était sonnée. Tsunade arriva derrière Naruto et essaya de poser ses doigts sur une de ses tempes mais il se firent emprisonner dans la main libre de Naruto.

_ Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois de la même façon, Tsunade ou plutôt devrais-je dire traîtresse...

Il serra plus fort les doigts qui se brisèrent sous le pression. Tsunade hurla puis se libéra de l'emprise de son frère de cœur.

_ Pourquoi Naruto, pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça ? Laisse moi te venir en aide et oublier toute cette souffrance !

_ Tu me fais rire... Et que crois-tu ? Que le fait de me faire oublier Hinata me rendra heureux ? Que je me sentirais mieux, comme libérer d'un fardeau ? Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir de décision au sein de ton propre village ! Tu me dégoûtes, tu es trop faible...

Naruto apparut derrière elle et lui asséna un coup violent sur le nuque, elle tombe raide évanouie, les larmes coulant de son visage, sachant que Naruto était à présent un être qui lui devenait étranger. Naruto sortit rapidement de la salle. Il courut dans le couloir jusqu'à une fenêtre, il passa aux travers avant de se retrouver sur les toits, deux anbus s'interposèrent, Naruto en esquiva un en lui sautant sur la tête avec une vitesse surhumaine, il sortit deux shurikens qui allèrent se planter dans les nuques des ninjas.

Il continua son chemin en descendant dans une ruelle sombre, tous les ninjas étaient en alerte, la fait d'avoir passer Sakura aux travers du mur avait provoqué une attention ainsi que la mobilisation des troupes comme l'exigeait le règlement. Il courut furtivement de ruelles et ruelles avant de se retrouver devant le mur d'enceinte. Il sauta dessus et regarda une dernière fois le village de la feuille, le nœud serrant son bandeau se desserra et ce dernier tomba à terre.

_ Adieu. Dit-il avant de se jeter dans le feuillage d'un arbre.

Plus loin, deux jours plus tard...

Les deux shinobis de Kumo avançaient rapidement, bien qu'ils n'étaient à présent nullement inquiet, ils savaient qu'aucune équipe de secours n'avait été envoyée. Leurs pièges ne s'étaient jamais déclenchés... Hinata était consciente, elle était portée par un des deux shinobis, aucun lien ne l'a retenait mais elle ne pouvait bouger, on lui avait administrée un produit l'empêchant de produire du chakra et par la même occasion, la paralysant. Elle pleurait, elle savait qu'elle allait au devant de la mort et elle ne pouvait rien faire, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était prier pour qu'on vienne la sauver. Elle pensait à Naruto, elle espérait qu'il se porte à son secours mais encore devrait-il être au courant de son enlèvement et aussi par qui elle avait été enlevée...

_ Nous arrivons. Dit un des shinobis qui devait être le chef du groupe en apercevant un lac.

_ Pas trop tôt ! J'en ai marre de la porter celle-là !

_ Surveilles ton langage ! Je suis sur que le kage ne serait pas très heureux de t'entendre parler ainsi de ce qu'il appelle l'avenir.

_ Grmpf. Se retint le ninja. Apportons la au Raikage et partons nous divertir. Cette mission n'a eu aucun intérêt, on n'a eu aucun ninja de valeur à combattre et pourtant Konoha en regorge !

_ Tais-toi ! C'est mon dernier avertissement ! Mais tu as raison, cette mission ne nous à rien apporter, finissons là rapidement.

Les deux shinobis pénétrèrent dans le village sans mal et allèrent vers une montagne, en haut de celle-ci se trouvait un bâtiment qui surplombait le village, imposant et fier comme à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient...

Ils se téléportèrent dans la bureau du kage, et s'inclinèrent respectueusement ou par tradition. Le raikage se retourna, un homme imposant et musclé, il semblait être le genre à foncer dans la tas sans réfléchir au préalable, ce qu'il avait sans doute fait en envoyant ses shinobis chercher un détenteur du byakugan...

_ Raikage-sama... Dit le chef du groupe.

_ Je vois que vous avez réussi, le village caché des nuages vous en remercie, montrez-moi donc qui sera notre sujet d'expérience. Dit le raikage.

Le deuxième shinobis jeta à terre Hinata sans douceur, il semblait content d'être enfin débarrassé de ce poids. A peine avait-il effectué cette action qu'il se retrouva encastré dans le mur du fond.

_ Imbécile ! Fait plus attention ! Je te déconseille de blesser notre « invitée » tant que nous n'aurons pas pût accomplir tous les prélèvement que nous voulons.

« Crétin... Je t'avais prévenu... » Pensa le deuxième shinobi.

Le shinobi rappelé à l'ordre sortit du mur comme si de rien n'était, il cracha une gerbe de sang, s'inclina légèrement et disparut après avoir dit un : « raikage-sama » d'une voix haineuse.

Le deuxième shinobi soupira et disparut à son tour en inclinant la tête.

Le raikage s'approcha d'Hinata et s'accroupit à ses côtés, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et dit :

_ Profite bien de ces derniers rayons de soleil que tu peux voir car ce seront les derniers...

Il se releva et appela quelqu'un, une jeune femme blonde entra et posa tout de suite un regard méprisant sur Hinata.

_ Oui raikage-sama ?

_ La salle d'opération est-elle prête ? Demanda t-il.

_ Oui. Elle est fin prête pour les prélèvements sur le sujet.

_ Très bien, emmenez-la et commencez immédiatement !

_ Haï...

La kunoichi se pencha et prit Hinata sur son dos, puis franchit la porte sans dire un mot de plus. Elle marcha pendant plus de cinq minutes, descendant le plus souvent des escalier, elles s'enfonçaient dans la montagne. Elle ouvrit un porte coulissante et se retrouva dans une pièce ressemblant à une salle d'opération. Des med-nins occupaient déjà leur place, attendant juste le cobaye.

La blonde posa lourdement Hinata sur la table d'opération, cette dernière pleurait toujours, elle se sentait seul, malheureuse et abandonnée, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de ceux qui se considéraient comme ses amis, tous des menteurs et des ignorants... Bien sûr, cela ne comptait pour Naruto, elle savait que si il était mis au courant de son enlèvement, il viendrait de suite à son secours.

_ Nous allons pouvoir commencer... Dit un des med-nin qui devait être le médecin en chef.

_ N'oubliez pas ! Vous la gardez en vie tant que toutes les expériences ne sont pas terminés !

_ Haï !

La blonde sortit rapidement, ne voulant pas assister à ça... Un des médecins s'avança vers une table et prit un scalpel. Il se dirigea vers Hinata et porta le scalpel à ses yeux. Elle le voyait si proche que des larmes coulèrent de nouveau, c'était la fin.

_ Naruto... Je t'aime...

Naruto venait d'arriver aux bord d'un lac, il avait suivis la piste des malfaiteurs depuis plusieurs jours sans s'arr^ter un instant. Aucun arbre ne poussait autour, il ressentait une sensation de paix en examinant ses lieux, mais il ne fallait si fier, cela allait bientôt changer...De l'autre côté du lac se trouvait le village caché des nuages, Kumo-no-kuni... Il n'y avait aucune frontière pour le garder, aucune muraille ou palissade, juste le lac, cela sentait le piège à plein nez, mais il devait traverser la lac rapidement.

Le village était très répandu, une partie se trouvait dans une vallée tandis que certaines habitations se trouvaient être suspendues ou creusées dans la roche des montagnes, comme celle de raikage qui surplombait tout le village. Naruto se posta au niveau du lac, et effleura sans la toucher la surface.

« L'eau est chargée de chakra, j'ai compris, dès que l'eau rentre en contact avec un chakra étranger à un des ninjas du village de Kumo, les gardes le ressentent immédiatement... Très ingénieux, et puis la distance séparant les deux rives permet facilement de mettre la défense en place avant que les troupes adverses n'arrivent, je suis sûr qu'ils les accueillent avec des techniques Suiton, cela paraît facile... Hey démon ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux gamin ? » Dit Kyubi par pensée.

« Laisse couler ton chakra au niveau de mes récepteurs olfactifs, pour que ma vue, mon ouïe et surtout mon odorat soit grandement améliorés. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Si je veux retrouver Hinata, autant que je la suive à l'odeur... »

« Ok, mais en échange, tu me laisseras tuer tous ceux qu'on croise, je veux voir du sang ! »

« On verra... »

Naruto se leva et réfléchit, la première étape consistait à effleurer la surface de l'eau comme il l'avait fait avec sa main, il pouvait le faire grâce à une technique Futon qu'il avait inventé pour ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'il courait.

_ Futon, la coussin d'air.

Il sentit un vent violent se poser sous ses pieds, il sauta en l'air et lors de l'atterrissage, il se concentra et ses pieds ne touchèrent plus terre, ils restaient suspendus à quelques centimètres du sol... Naruto se mit à courir rapidement, son déplacement était imperceptible, l'eau ne faisait que bouger au gré du vent. Il dût courir pendant plus de deux minutes lorsqu'il vit les gardes qui étaient sur la rive bien avant eux grâce à sa nouvelle vision, il décida de changer de cap et de mettre pied à terre plus loin. Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva un endroit parfait, des rochers cachaient la berge où il pouvait accoster et il n'y avait qu'un seul garde, il fonça directement. Le garde regardait le large, rien ne semblait franchement différent, un éclat de lumière agressa son regard, avant de bien discerner ce que c'était, le kunaï vint se planter dans sa tête.

« Désolé vieux... » Pensa Naruto sans émotion.

Naruto monta en haut des rochers prudemment, il regarda le village et renifla, il sentait le parfum d'Hinata mais celui-ci était trop éparpillé. De toute façon, à ce moment précis Naruto n'en avait pas réellement besoin, il savait dans qu'elle bâtiment elle devait se trouver, celui du raikage... Il s'infiltra dans le village par les petites ruelles, caché dans la pénombre, il attendit qu'un shinobi passe à sa portée pour lui trancher la gorge et prendre ses vêtements et son bandeau. Il sortit de sa cachette comme un vrai ninja de Kumo, traversa le village sans soucis pour arriver devant la montagne soutenant le « palais ».

Un escalier étroit et escarpé partait sur le flanc gauche, les shinobis devaient avoir un autre moyen de monter mais lui ne le connaissait pas, il se devait d'être discret à présent, ses vêtement lui devenait inutile de toute façon, il les enleva. Il monta par l'escalier le plus rapidement possible, ce qui prit quelques minutes, il arriva au bâtiment, un porte empêchait d'entrer, au moment où il allait tourner la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant la place à une jeune fille, avant qu'elle n'ait pût faire un geste, Naruto se jeta pour elle et l'assomma, il ne pouvait pas tuer un enfant tout de même...

Il pénétra le palais, à présent son odorat serait le meilleur moyen pour lui de se déplacer, il avançait furtivement, du mur en mur, dans chaque coin de pénombre ce qui lui sauva plusieurs fois la vie lorsqu'il croisa une patrouille de garde, ou plutôt leur sauva la vie... L'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte, Naruto se retrouva devant une porte coulissante et grâce à son ouïe, il écouta la conversation qui se déroulait dedans...

« _ Nous avons bientôt terminés l'étude du byakugan, pour ce qui est des yeux, c'est terminé mais nous devons savoir qu'elle rôle joue les veines qui ressortent de chaque côté de leur yeux quand ils le déclenchent. » Dit une personne derrière la porte.

Naruto ne pouvait plus parler, c'était sans doute trop tard, ils avaient déjà fait leurs expériences sur elle. Prit d'un coup de folie, Naruto enfonça la porte, les shinobis à l'intérieur n'eurent pas le temps de faire le moindre ni le moindre son qu'ils avaient la gorge tranchée. Naruto se retourna vers Hinata, allongée sur la table, pâle comme un mort... Elle avait un bandage sur les yeux, un liquide coulait de chaque côté de ses yeux, un mélange de sang et de larmes... Naruto s'approcha doucement, un bras tendu devant lui, il tremblait...

_ Hinata... Dit-il avec une voix mélangée entre la peine, la douleur et un profond désespoir...


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto s'approcha d'Hinata qui ne bougeait pas, les larmes faites d'eau et de sang coulant de sous la bande recouvrant ses yeux, nul lien ne la retenait, elle semblait seulement inopérante, dans l'incapacité de bouger ou... morte. Il toucha le front d'Hinata avec tendresse, recherchant de la chaleur, il en sentit mais ne s'y fit pas. Il posa alors une main sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il effleura les lèvres d'Hinata avec sa joue droite, il attendit moins d'une seconde et pourtant l'attente lui parut interminable, il ressentit sous la paume de la main, un battement de cœur extrêmement faible ainsi qu'un souffle prouvant qu'elle respirait, avec difficulté et très faiblement certes mais le plus important, elle était en vie...

_ Hinata... tiens bon... Lui souffla t-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement d'un baiser furtif.

« Kyubi ? »

« Oui Naruto ? »

« J'aimerais pénétrer son esprit... Tu penses que c'est possible ? »

« Je pourrais t'y aider, pose ton front contre le sien, je m'occupe du reste. »

Naruto s'exécuta, le fait d'être si prêt d'Hinata le remplissait d'émotion malgré la situation, il ne savait réellement les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle que depuis la nouvelle de son enlèvement, sa disparition avait été la pire des choses pour Naruto et il se maudissait de ne pas avoir prit plus de temps pour être avec elle et avoir leur propre vie ensemble. Soudain sa capacité à réfléchir s'estompa, il se sentait partir, changer de vie, partir au loin, il ferma les yeux, connaissant parfaitement cette sensation lorsque Kyubi l'appelait dans les égouts qu'étaient son esprit.

La sensation disparut, se diffusant dans son esprit et lui rendant toutes ses facultés d'agir, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans un immense plaine, un radieux ciel sans nuages faisait briller un soleil plus écarlate que jamais, la plaine s'étendait à perte de vue, à l'infini, Naruto ne pût qu'être époustouflé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, si merveilleux par rapport aux égouts qui le composait. Mais quelque chose gênait Naruto, certains points de la prairie, certaines zones semblaient comme défrichées, brûlées...

« Je vois que tu as vu ce qui n'allait pas... » Dit une voix depuis son esprit.

« Kyubi ? »

« Tu vois les zones brûlées et où toute vie est impossible de s'y installer, c'est la marque que l'esprit de cette gamine est en train de mourir, lorsque toute la prairie sera brulée, l'esprit d'Hinata sera détruit et donc elle mourra... Toi seul peut encore inverser la tendance, retrouve là ! »

Naruto contempla la plaine jusqu'à ce qu'un point bien plus sombre vienne faire contraste...

« Hinata... »

Il courut dans cette direction, plus il se rapprochait et plus il avait de certitude que c'était bien Hinata. Lorsqu'il arriva à une dizaine de mètres, il vit une Hinata recroqueviller sur elle-même, assise et le visage contre ses genoux, elle semblait sangloter. Naruto lui toucha délicatement le bras, elle sursauta, essaya de se relever avec difficulté et après avoir fait plusieurs mètres elle s'écroula tout en hurlant :

_ Laissez-moi ! Arrêtez de me faire du mal ! Je vous en prie... arrêtez... Dit Hinata en se remettant à pleurer tandis qu'elle se trouvait toujours allongé à terre à cause de sa chute, elle n'avait pas regarder qui l'avait touchée...

_ Hinata...

Entendre cette voix fit de nouveau sursauter Hinata, elle ne pensait pas la réentendre un nouvelle fois en dehors que dans ses rêves et ses souvenirs... Elle se releva lentement sans se retourner. Naruto avança jusqu'à elle et prit un de ses mains dans les siennes ce qui la fit se retourner. Naruto fut étonné, les yeux d'Hinata n'avait rien, ses deux yeux couleurs perles le regardaient avec incompréhension et amour...

_ Naruto ! Hurla Hinata en se jetant dans ses bras.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là... Répondit-il en la serrant contre lui pour la réconforter.

_ Pourquoi Naruto... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas arriver plus tôt ? Dit-elle en tremblant.

_ J'ai été retenu... Que t'ont-ils fait ? Tu vas bien ?

_ Pas du tout... Ils m'ont fait tout un tas d'expérience sur mes yeux, ils m'ont torturés pendant plus d'une journée, j'ai peur d'avoir perdu la vue ainsi que mon don...

_ Mais pourtant tu me voies non ?

« C'est parce que tu parles à son esprit... » Dit Kyubi.

« Comment ça ? »

« Son esprit fabrique une image d'elle comme il lui semble le plus préjudiciable, le plus souvent comme on se trouve au même moment dans la vie réelle mais il peut arriver qu'à cause d'un traumatisme, l'esprit choisisse une autre forme, qui influe moins sur lui, comme sur ce coup avec Hinata qui n'a pas perdu la vue, ce qui n'est sans doute pas le cas... »

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voix ? Demanda Hinata en regardant le ciel.

_ Tu peux l'entendre ?

« N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans son esprit, rien ne peux lui échapper ici, pas même notre conversation... »

_ Oui je l'entend parfaitement, qui est-ce ?

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire...

« Tu devrais, c'est le meilleur moment ! » Dit Kyubi.

_ De quoi ? Demanda Hinata.

Naruto soupira, il ne s'attendait pas encore il y a dix secondes à devoir révéler qu'il était le porteur de Kyubi, le jinchuriki le plus puissant...

_ La voix que tu entends n'est rien d'autre que celle de Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues...

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je suis son porteur, Yondaime n'a jamais tué Kyubi il y a 20 ans, il l'a enfermé dans le corps d'un nouveau né, c'est moi...

Naruto s'attendit à ce que Hinata relâche son étreinte, le repousse, ne veuille plus le voir mais au contraire elle le serra encore plus en collant son visage dans le cou de Naruto.

_ Hinata ?

_ Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose... Maintenant je commence à tout comprendre, toutes ses énigmes qui te suivaient et à lesquels personnes ne pouvaient répondre.

_ Mais tu ne me rejettes pas ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

_ Non ! Jamais je ne pourrais avoir peur de toi Naruto. Savoir que tu as en toi Kyubi me fait t'aimer encore plus ! Parce que même en étant maltraité et insulté par sa faute, tu as continué à avancer, à nous redonner courage, à moi et aux autres ! Tu es loin d'être mauvais, même Kyubi ne peut te retirer ta gentillesse et ta manière avec laquelle tu me regarde comme personne d'autre, je t'aime tellement Naruto !

Naruto déglutit difficilement... Avait-il bien entendu ? Il venait d'avouer à Hinata qu'il était un être extrêmement dangereux et elle lui disait qu'elle s'en fichait et lui faisait la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il aurait pût rêver. Il releva le menton d'Hinata jusqu'à ce que leur regard se rencontrent, où par cette acte ils pouvaient tous deux communiquer intérieurement leur amour l'un à l'autre. Naruto approcha ses lèvres lentement de celles d'Hinata, elle fit le dernier mouvement pour venir plaquer les siennes contre celles qu'elle avait toujours si désirée. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, rien ne pouvant les faire sortir de cette transe protectrice où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

_ Je t'aime Hinata !

A ces mots, Hinata se mit à rire, rire lui faisant oublier le moment présent, elle pouvait à présent rire avec lui et elle espérait pouvoir le faire pour toujours. Naruto se mit à rire avec elle, chacun voulant partager se bonheur avec l'autre par cet acte si simple et si merveilleux à la fois...

« Naruto ? » Dit Kyubi.

« Je sais Kyubi, il est l'heure de partir... »

« C'est ça, dépêche toi ! Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps seul dans le monde réel bien qu'il tourne au ralenti tant que tu es ici... »

Naruto regarda une dernière fois Hinata et l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement, il s'écarta d'elle et lui fit un signe de la main en disparaissant avec un merveilleux sourire, toutes les zones mortes qui commençaient à faire disparaître l'esprit d'Hinata avait disparut, son esprit était guéri...

De retour dans le monde présent...

Naruto profita du fait qu'il était collé à son front pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hinata, il chercha dans la pièce un bout de tissu mais n'en trouva pas, il déchira l'avant bras de son pull, retira le bandage qui était posé sur les yeux d'Hinata et le remplaça par le tissu fraîchement déchiré qu'il serra pour qu'il ne glisse pas.

_ Je vais te sortir d'ici... Souffla Naruto à l'oreille d'Hinata.

_ Je ne crois pas non... Dit une voix derrière lui.

« Merde... » Pensa Naruto qui était tellement occupé par le sort d'Hinata qu'il n'avait pas senti quelqu'un arriver.

Il se retourna et vit devant lui deux shinobis, tous les deux appartenaient au village de Kumo, enfin quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on se trouvait en plein centre du dit village...

_ Je ne laisserais pas m'échapper ma proie ! Dit un des shinobis avec un sourire sadique.

_ Dois-je en comprendre que vous êtes ceux qui ont eu l'ordre de l'enlever ? Demanda Naruto.

_ Perspicace... Oui c'est bien nous qui avons été envoyé par Raikage-sama pour enlever cette fille... Dit le deuxième homme.

_ Je vois...

_ Pourquoi ? Demande le shinobi.

_ Tout simplement pour savoir si je devais vous tuer dans d'atroces souffrances

_ Tu te prends pour qui ? Hurla le shinobi qui avait parlé en premier en lui fonçant dessus.

_ Arrête imbécile !

Le shinobi attaqua Naruto avec un kunaï, il attaqua de front pour lui porter un coup au cœur, mais Naruto parât l'attaque, dans un même mouvement, il cassa le poignet du shinobi, récupéra le kunaï avec son autre main et le planta dans la nuque du shinobi qui avait pris trop d'élan, cela lui avait été fatale.

_ Lamentable... Dit Naruto en donnant un coup de pied au cadavre, il se retourna vers l'autre type qui ne semblait en rien déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

_ Abruti. Dit-il en regardant son ancien coéquipier.

_ Cela ne te dérange pas qu'il soit mort ? Demanda Naruto.

_ Non.

_ Bien je dois en finir le plus vite possible... Dit Naruto en lançant son kunaï.

Le shinobi esquiva sans difficulté, il parât l'attaque de Naruto qui l'avait attaqué sur le flanc gauche et le repoussa violemment, Naruto s'encastra dans le mur sous la puissance du coup mais se releva immédiatement.

_ Tu crois pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement ? C'est stupide...

_ Et pourtant c'est fait...

_ Quoi ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, il tira sa main en arrière et une fil d'acier vint enrouler le bras du shinobi.

_ Merde... Comment ?

_ Lorsque j'ai attaqué, mon but n'était pas de te blesser mais de te passer ce câble autour de ton bras avec ma main de libre.

_ Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ? Hurla le shinobi sachant qu'il était piégé.

_ Regarde le fil...

Le shinobi s'exécuta, il vit une lumière bleu emprunter le fil comme chemin conducteur pour s'incruster dans son bras.

_ J'ai insérer du chakra de nature Raiton dans ton corps ce qui te paralyse tant que je ne romps pas le lien, à présent tu vas mourir...

Naruto sortit un kunaï et avança jusqu'à son adversaire, lentement comme la mort venant chercher son âme. Le shinobi fut pour la première fois effrayé par Naruto, des yeux rouges avaient remplacés ces yeux couleur de ciel, c'étaient les yeux d'une bête... Arrivé à destination, Naruto trancha la gorge du malheureux sans cérémonie, il s'écroula en se maudissant lui de ne pas avoir prit plus de précaution et de ne pas avoir fuit devant un ennemi aussi puissant...

Sans perdre une seconde, Naruto prit Hinata dans ses bras, elle était toujours évanoui mais au moins vivrait-elle... Il sortit de la pièce furtivement et traversa le bâtiment sans rencontrer personne, il arriva à l'escalier qui menait au village dans la vallée et réfléchit, la meilleur façon de traverser le village sans dégât serait de passer par dessus mais il ne connaissait pas de réelles techniques lui permettant de voler... A moins que...

« Kyubi, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! »

« Dit toujours... »

« Je vais utiliser ma technique du coussin d'air mais elle ne marche normalement que à quelques centimètres du sol, j'aimerais me servir de cette technique pour passer au dessus du village, soit a environ un kilomètre du sol... »

« Je vois... tu as besoin de moi pour créer un vent assez puissant pour que tu puisses t'y appuyer c'est ça ? »

« Exactement... »

Naruto se jeta dans le vide et cria après avoir fait certains mudras :

_ Futon, le coussin d'air !

« Kyubi maintenant ! »

Soudain Naruto se sentit ralentir, au point d'être totalement arrêter dans le vide, il toucha avec la pointe des pied la structure sous ses pieds et s'aperçut qu'elle était solide.

« C'est super ! »

« Tant mieux que ça te fasse plaisir... » Répondit Kyubi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyubi ? »

« J'ai besoin de sang et en passant pas ici, je sais que c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que cela va arriver ! »

Naruto n'y prêta plus attention, il commença à avancer assez lentement, n'ayant pas très confiance de pouvoir marcher sans tomber au dessus du vide. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, une assurance lui prit, il se sentait à l'aise, après tout c'était comme marcher sur l'eau sauf que ça se passait juste à quelques centaines de mètres au dessus. Soudain une explosion vint lui frôler le dos, il regarda en dessous de lui, des machines de guerre lui lançaient des kunaïs explosifs, le village était en état d'alerte. Naruto accéléra le mouvement, il se trouvait à présent au dessus du lac et allait passer hors de portée des kunaïs mais il se sentit trop rapidement en sécurité...

Un kunaï qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver se planta dans son dos, Naruto hurla de douleur, il le retira rapidement mais le parchemin s'enflamma de suite. Il explosa créant des cris de joie venant de la part des shinobis de Kumo qui croyait l'avoir eut. Le nuage de fumée se dissipa lentement et ils purent voir un Naruto entouré d'une aura rouge sang, du chakra pure l'avait recouvert et protégé à temps.

« Kyubi tu vas avoir du sang. » Pensa Naruto hors de lui.

« Ahh ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Mais avant je vais mettre Hinata en sécurité. »

Naruto continua son chemin tout en perdant de l'altitude, il se retrouva de l'autre côté à l'orée d'une petite forêt, il y pénétra et posa Hinata allongée dans l'herbe, cachée par les feuillages. Naruto effleura sa main contre sa bouche et s'aperçut qu'elle respirait mieux, mais elle n'était pas hors de danger ici...

_ Futon, le bouclier de vent !

Un dôme de vent lacérant entoura Hinata, seul Naruto pouvait y pénétrer sans dégâts. Naruto satisfait de la protection dont il avait fait usage sur Hinata se leva mais il entendit Kyubi dans son crane.

« Attend, je pense pouvoir l'aider le temps que nous serons partis. »

« Commencerais-tu à t'attacher à elle ? » Demanda Naruto.

« C'est qu'elle à dû caractère quand elle le veut la petite » Reçut comme réponse Naruto de la part de Kyubi. « Passe ta main dans le bouclier. »

Naruto s'exécuta et il sentit une chaleur commencer à lui chatouiller le corps, cette dernière remonta le long de son bras droit et entra dans le bouclier de vent, le chakra de Kyubi se diffusa dans le bouclier et entoura Hinata dans son sommeil.

« Voilà le chakra devrait lui prodiguer les premiers soins pendant que nous serons absent. »

« Merci Kyubi. »

« Allons-y, j'ai besoin de sang ! »

Naruto se leva, sortit de la forêt et se retrouva devant le lac, il regarda de l'autre côté et regarda le village avec haine, Naruto commença à s'avancer et concentra son chakra afin de prendre appuis sur l'eau.

« On en passe pas furtivement ? » Demanda Kyubi.

« Non, j'espère que ça te fais plaisir... »

« Bien sûr ! »

Naruto avança lentement, de l'autre côté du lac, les shinobis avaient été alertés qu'un intrus se dirigeait vers eux et prenaient leurs positions pour se défendre. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes dans un silence implacable autant l'adversaire que le raikage pour les aider à repousser la menace mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se déplacer pour quelque chose d'aussi futile à son goût.

Un shinobi hurla, à plusieurs centaines de mètres devant eux, un homme seul se dirigeait vers eux, la tête semblait légèrement baissé vers l'avant voilant son visage. Tous purent voir le corps du shinobi être entouré d'une lueur rouge en quelques secondes. Naruto avait fait appel au pouvoir du démon, des griffes et des crocs s'étaient développés le rendant inhumain.

Les shinobis de Kumo envoyèrent des parchemins explosifs sur le ninja qu'ils trouvaient trop sûr de lui de pouvoir s'attaquer à un village seul, c'était sans compter sur l'aide du plus puissant des démons... Les parchemins explosèrent et une épaisse fumée obscurcit la vision des ninjas, lorsqu'elle se dissipa, le shinobi avait un genoux à terre et ses mains disparaissaient sous la surface de l'eau.

Certains pensaient l'avoir blessé mais d'autres étaient à présent sur leurs gardes, avec tous les parchemins reçus, il ne devrait rien rester de l'individu... Soudain la terre se mit à trembler et l'eau du lac devint rouge en profondeur, certains ninjas ordonnèrent de fuir mais c'était trop tard... Des centaines de mains désarticulées faites de chakra sortirent des profondeurs et se jetèrent sur les malheureux, les mains tuaient sans relâche les shinobis, les transperçant, les lacérant ou les décapitant sans aucune cérémonie. Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques shinobis en première ligne.

Une gigantesque explosion se produisit, et les mains disparurent sous la surprise de tous. Ils regardèrent au loin et virent quelque chose d'inhumain, une créature à quatre pattes et à sept queues se trouvaient devant eux, prête à bondir...

« Il est temps... »


	5. Chapter 5

Dans la noirceur de la nuit, seul les ululements des chouettes se faisaient entendre. La forêt semblait mystérieuse aux premiers abords. La forêt se faisait de plus en plus dense lorsqu'on y pénétrait plus profondément, aucun bruit, aucune lumière, aucun reflet de la lune, tout semblait absorber par l'épais feuillage de ce monde ténébreux et emplie de souvenir.

Mais un fine lueur rouge ressortait et peinait à trouver son chemin dans l'obscurité, cette lueur ne venait pas de dessus la forêt mais de l'intérieur... Elle provenait d'un cocon, un cocon de chakra qui recouvrait le corps d'une magnifique femme, les cheveux bleu foncé qui contrastait parfaitement avec les nuances de couleur que dégageait le cocon. Son visage semblait paisible, insouciant... Toute l'innocence se cachait derrière ce si doux visage...

Hinata se mit à bouger légèrement, puis de plus en plus souvent et toujours avec plus de conviction jusqu'au moment où elle se réveilla, elle essaya de se relever mais n'y arriva pas, une barrière l'empêchait de se relever. Elle posa sa main dessus et reconnu le chakra de Naruto mis un autre semblait l'entourer, se diffuser dans cette prison de chakra, un chakra démoniaque se propageait mais ne l'agressait pas, même si un certain malaise se ressentait ce chakra lui laissait une sentiment de sécurité...

Elle approcha les mains de son visage et sentit un tissu qui semblait entourer sa tête, elle continua l'examen jusqu'à ces yeux mais elle ne ressentit aucune douleur ce qui l'intrigua et la rassura quelque peu... Elle retira lentement le bandeau couvrant ces yeux et les ouvrit, elle ne vit rien au premier instant ce qui l'a fit légèrement paniquée puis ces yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'environnement qui l'entourait, une fine parcelle de couleur rouge fur retranscrit par son cerveau puis encore encore un peu plus et un peu plus... La lumière commença à revenir tout doucement mais elle dû rapidement fermer les yeux tellement l'intense lumière que déployait le cocon l'agressait.

Elle continua de tester sa vue sans toutefois essayer d'activer son byakugan puis commença à penser à autre chose, plus particulièrement à Naruto... Où était-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée là, protéger par ce cocon ? Soudain un bruit se fit entendre dans la forêt normalement si silencieuse, un bruit de branche cassé, puis un autre bruit comme une sorte de râle, cela semblait se rapprocher sans toutefois pouvoir se confirmer. Sous le coup d'une montée de peur, elle essaya d'activer son byakugan sans réfléchir, une intense douleur vint lui brûler les yeux, elle se plia à terre en hurlant et en se retenant de toucher ses yeux si sensibles pour l'instant.

La pression qu'exerçait le chakra démoniaque sur elle disparut, elle rouvrit les yeux par succession et vit que le cocon avait disparu. Elle sentit un contact se poser sur son visage et tourna la tête pour regarder ce qu'il l'avait toucher, il ressentit un grand frisson lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Naruto qui le lui caressait avec tendresse. Elle prit sa main dans les siennes et la serra amoureusement avant de se laisser retomber sur le sol, sentant la main de Naruto passer dans ses cheveux.

_ Hinata, tu te sens mieux ?

_ … Oui... grâce à toi...

_ Tant mieux...

Naruto s'écroula, à côté d'une Hinata qui fut prise d'un sentiment de stupeur et d'anxiété en voyant s'écrouler à terre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_ Naruto !

Elle se releva légèrement et vit Naruto qui soufflait et suffoquait légèrement la tête contre le sol froid de la forêt. Elle le prit par le buste et posa se tête sur ses genoux.

_ Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Hinata inquiète.

_ Je ne sais pas... je me sens faible... Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici...

Sans avoir laisser le temps à Hinata de renchérir pour l'empêcher de se lever, il se remit debout avec de la difficulté puis prit Hinata dans ses bras. Hinata se laisse porter par Naruto, mi-profiteuse, mi-amoureuse dans sa façon de se placer dans ses bras, Naruto sourit puis grimaça sous le douleur que lui infligeait les blessures que Kyubi lui avait procurer en s'emparant de son corps. Il se mit à courir et disparut dans la pénombre de la forêt, ne suivant aucun objectif, il fallait juste quitter cet endroit.

A quelques kilomètres de là...

Kakashi était accroupi, il tenait dans une main un reste de bandeau calciné, mais ce dernier n'appartenait pas à un ninja de Kumo mais de Konoha, de plus le bandeau était de couleur noir et un seul ninja possédait un bandeau pareille, Naruto... Il se releva difficilement, il se trouvait au bord d'un lac, il le connaissait bien vu qu'il était venus plusieurs fois comme espion au village de Kumo.

Le village de Kumo, Kakashi regarda de l'autre côté du lac et ne pût voir dans la nuit qu'un grand brasier, de gigantesques flammes éclairaient les nuages de cendres et de fumée. Le village avait quelque peu disparus, d'énormes rocs étaient venus ensevelir la majorité du village…

_ Kakashi-senseï...

_ Oui Sakura. Répondit Kakashi d'une voix morne.

_ Nous devrions y aller...

Kakashi se retourna vers son élève, un regard vide dans son unique œil dévoilé, il semblait réfléchir... Avant d'avoir donner une réponse, d'autres personnes apparurent aux côté de Sakura, Saï, Yamato, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba et Tenten.

_ Bien, allons-y, bien que je ne pense pas trouver grand chose...

Il se mit à courir, prenant appuis sur l'eau avec son chakra, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment prendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, perdu dans ses pensées et troublée par ce qu'il voyait devant lui.

Ils ne mirent pas plus de deux minutes pour arriver de l'autre côté du lac, et virent un spectacle d'une horreur sans précédent, tout le village était en ruine, il ne restait que des tas de gravats amoncelé et méconnaissable, aucune maison n'avait été épargnée. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, des cadavres gisaient partout, écrasés, lacérés par les bâtiments qui avaient dû s'écrouler sur eux. Mais d'autres étaient mort d'une toute autre façon, Kiba s'approcha d'un shinobi de Kumo qui baignait dans son sang, les yeux restés ouvert et avec un visage reflétant de l'effroi dans ces derniers instants. L'homme était mort sans doute par les immenses entailles qui recouvraient son buste, cinq entailles très profondes...

Kiba se dégagea du cadavre et vomit sous l'odeur de charnier qui se répandait un peu partout. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, c'était Kakashi... Puis Yamato arriva à son tour pour examiner le corps, il toucha la plaie avec ses doigts et se retourna brusquement vers Kakashi, il hocha légèrement la tête et Kakashi soupira profondément sans que Kiba ne comprenne ce langage codé.

_ Venez tous ! Hurla une voix plus loin derrière d'autres décombres.

Les shinobis partirent immédiatement sur place, sauf Kakashi qui resta examiner les lieux, il sentit un obstacle sous son pied droit et posa son regard dessus après avoir retiré son pied, c'était une poupée en tissu légèrement salies, Kakashi l'a prit entre ses doigts et la regarda longuement, juste ce petit objet pouvait apporter un sentiment de tristesse sur ce champ de bataille, le reste n'apporteraient que le sentiment de haine et de vengeance à l'encontre de l'auteur de ce crime, lui savait très bien qui c'était...

Il regarda le sol à quelques mètres de lui, des empreintes l'intriguèrent, il s'avança vers elles toujours avec la poupée dans sa main. Au sol se trouvaient quatre empreintes profondément creusées, on pouvait voir que la créature qui avait posé ses pattes ici était dotée de griffes puissantes, tout concordait... Soudain un sanglot vint à son oreille, il sortit un kunaï à toute allure bien que ce bruit ne représentait rien de dangereux pour lui. Elle tendit l'oreille et ré-entendu le bruit quelque part devant lui.

Il s'avança prudemment, le bruit devenait de plus en plus perceptible, il se retrouva coincé par un mur en panneau en bois, il le retira rapidement, sans avoir eu le temps de voir ce qui se cachait derrière, un bruit strident vint lui chatouiller les oreilles, une bruit strident, de peur provenant d'une petite fille. Cette dernière essaya de reculer tout en hurlant, en voulant s'enfuir, elle se coupa la paume de la main sur un morceau d'acier et cria de douleur.

Kakashi l'attrapa par un bras et la tira vers lui, elle se débattit entre ses bras jusqu'à se calmer et se sentir rassurer. La voix de la petite fille attira tout le groupe de shinobi, Sakura s'approcha prudemment et sourit à la petite fille qui essaye de cacher son visage contre le buste de Kakashi. Sakura posa sa main sous le menton de la petite fille pour l'obliger à la regarder, cette dernière la regarda de ces petits yeux cachés derrière un rideau de larmes, Sakura l'examina plus attentivement, cette petite ne devait même pas avoir huit ans, elle avait les cheveux châtains clairs, les yeux verts et un visage d'ange.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous...

La petite la regarda pendant quelques instants avant de se jeter dans ses bras, elle était tout de même plus rassurante que Kakashi qui cachait beaucoup son visage. Kakashi qui venait de lâcher la petite lui montra la poupée qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, la jeune fille lui retira brusquement des mains pour la serrer contre elle en pleurant...

_ Au moins elle n'aura pas tout perdu... Dit Kakashi.

_ Kakashi-sempaï, vous devriez venir voir...

_ Je te suis Yamato.

Ils marchèrent et sautèrent par dessus quelque débris pour se retrouver sur un sol lisse, Kakashi toucha la surface et cela ressemblait à du verre. Ils se trouvaient sur la traînée d'une attaque surpuissante, comme une onde de feu ou de chakra qui avait poli le sol.

_ Cela ressemble à une attaque de Kyubi. Dit Yamato.

_ Je sais... pfffff... je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit laissé contrôlé par Kyubi, il doit s'être passé quelque chose...

_ Oui, Neji, Tenten et Kiba recherche Naruto dans les décombres mais cela m'étonnerais qu'il soit là. Continua Yamato.

_ Il n'y est pas... Je ne ressens pas son chakra, que des restes de celui de Kyubi.

_ Kyubi aurait pût prendre le dessus, je n'étais pas là pour stopper le processus d'emprisonnement.

_ Non ! Si Kyubi avait pris le dessus, nous aurions sans doute eu des traces de son retour et c'est le dernière chose qui pourrait arriver à Naruto, jamais il n'aurait pût laisser la place à Kyubi !

Yamato regarda Kakashi stupéfait, jamais encore il ne l'avait vu si énervé, il se doutait que c'était dû à Naruto. Kakashi s'était fortement attaché à son élève, le dernier ayant trahis son propre village et Naruto étant le fils de son propre senseï bien que Naruto lui-même ne soit pas au courant de son si grand héritage. Kakashi avait promis à son senseï de protéger Naruto et aujourd'hui, Kakashi se devait de faire le contraire, protéger le monde de Naruto et le faire revenir au village par tous les moyens, de gré ou de force et tout ça pour sans doute le faire mettre en prison ou l'exécuter... Yamato savait bien que Kakashi préférerait se laisser tuer par Naruto que le trahir...

_ Kakashi-senseï. L'interpella Sakura qui revenait avec la petite fille dans les bras.

_ Oui ? Dit-il d'une voix perdue.

_ Vous pensez que nous reverrons un jour Naruto et Hinata ? Je ne ressens le chakra d'aucun des deux donc cela veut dire qu'ils ont quittés ces lieux, ensembles j'ose l'espérer...

_ …

Kakashi ne préféra pas répondre tellement la tristesse, la honte et la colère l'envahissait, il s'en voulait et en voulait à tous les autres, si Naruto avait déserté, c'était pour sauver Hinata, lui n'avait pas penser aux conséquences de ces actes en allant la sauver, il avait juste voulu celle qu'il aimait. L'autre raison était qu'il avait été trahis par tous ses amis, Kakashi qu'il considérait comme un père, Sakura comme une petite sœur, Tsunade comme une grande sœur et tous ceux là l'avaient trahis, à présent tous éprouvaient des remords, si ils le pouvaient ils remonteraient la passé pour partir sauver Hinata avec Naruto mais à présent c'était trop tard, il avait perdu toute confiance envers eux.

Sakura baissa la tête suite au silence de Kakashi qui se voulait valable que des paroles, elle se maudissait, de ne pas l'avoir aider mais surtout de l'avoir éviter depuis ces derniers temps, Naruto était plus mal que jamais depuis la mort de Jiraiya-sama et elle, elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, seule Hinata avait eu le courage de lui apporter son aide malgré les ténèbres dans lesquels étaient plongé Naruto.

_ Partons... Nous ne trouverons rien ici... Dit Kakashi...

_ Attendez ! Sakura, la petite t'a dit quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda Yamato.

_ Non... Elle est traumatisée et n'a pas prononcée un seul mot depuis que nous l'avons trouvée...

Yamato détourna les yeux en rageant, lui aussi s'en voulait pour ne pas avoir aider Naruto lorsqu'il était dans les ténèbres... Soudain des bruits de combats s'entendirent plus loin dans le village en ruine, Kakashi, Yamato et Sakura partirent immédiatement vers les lieux, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Kiba se battait ou plutôt s'amusait contre un jeune genin qui semblait enrager. Kiba s'amusait à le mettre à terre dès que le genin l'attaquait.

_ Kiba, ça suffit maintenant ! Hurla Kakashi.

_ Bien... Dit Kiba dune voix apeurée.

Le genin essaya de lui porter un coup au visage et Kiba le para en enfermant le poing dans sa main, il lui contorsionna le bras, le genin hurla de douleur mais arrêta de bouger, Kiba le tenait par le bras dans une position délicate pour le jeune homme et avait posé un kunaï sous sa gorge. Kakashi se porta devant le regard du jeune shinobi qui lui lança un regard haineux, nullement impressionné, Kakashi retira l'étui à kunaï de la jambe gauche du garçon et demanda à Kiba de le lâcher, ce que ce dernier fit sans hésiter. Le garçon une fois lâcher regarda avec méfiance toutes les shinobis qui l'entouraient, voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait hostile contre lui, il se relâcha un peu...

_ Qui es-tu ? Demanda Kakashi.

_ Je me nomme Oaki Hitarashi, je suis un genin de Kumo !

_ Racontes nous ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

Le garçon eut soudain un regard remplie d'effroi, il regarda dans toutes les directions et lorsqu'il ne vit rien d'anormal pour la situation, il se radoucit.

_ Je... je ne sais pas...

Kakashi s'avança près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

_ Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, nous avons reçu pour mission de venir à Kumo pour sauver un camarade, en aucun cas pour montrer de l'hostilité envers ses habitants.

_ Alors c'est un ninja de Konoha... Dit pour lui même Oaki.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Celui qui nous a attaqué ! Ce ninja ou plutôt cette bête.

_ Racontes nous. Demanda cette fois-ci Sakura.

_ Je finissais un missions de rang D avec mon équipe lorsque nous avons entendu des explosions venant du côté du lac. Nous nous sommes dépêchés d'arriver sur les lieux et nous avons vu que les défenses anti-intrusion avait été installées et que les jounins du village lançaient des kunaïs explosifs sur un homme qui semblait voler...

_ Voler ? Demanda Kiba.

_ Oui... Un kunaï s'est planté dans son dos et à exploser, malgré ça il a continué sa route sans broncher.

_ Tu as vu son visage ?

_ Non... j'étais trop loin pour voir quoi que ce soit en revanche il était habillé d'une tenue entièrement noir. Mai j'ai vu qu'il portait une autre personne sur son dos.

Sakura sembla réagir à cette information, mais ne dit rien pour autant...

_ D'accord continue... Dit Kakashi.

_ Après cette attaque, l'ennemi a disparu pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Mon équipe à été recrutée pour la défense des civils dans les bunkers de sécurité. Je suis restée là pendant quelques temps puis j'ai entendu des cris et des hurlements comme quoi l'ennemi était de retour venant de dehors, ma famille était là-bas alors j'ai fuis mon poste et je me suis rendu aux premières lignes.

J'ai eu le temps de voir de nouveau le shinobi mais cette fois-ci il était entouré d'une aura rouge, mais tout a basculé, nos défenses ont été balayées en quelques secondes, des mains de chakra sont sorties de nulle part et ont commencées à tuer tout ce qu'il y avait sur leur chemin.

J'ai voulu m'enfuir, les ninjas mourraient autour de moi, une main m'a attrapé par la gorge et m'a soulevé du sol, elle commençait à serrer et j'ai voulu m'enfuir mais il n'y avait rien à faire...

_ Comment t-en es-tu sorti ? Demanda cette fois-ci Yamato.

_ La main a disparu d'elle même... Dit finalement Oaki.

_ …

_ Ensuite il y a eu une grande secousse, j'ai préféré m'enfuir, je courrais le plus loin possible de ce ninja qui semblait invincible. J'entendais ces cris derrière moi puis d'un seul coup, tout le paysage à côté de moi a explosé, j'ai été mis KO quelque seconde et lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, je me trouvais à côté d'une gigantesque traînée faite par une onde de choc, celle où vous étiez tout à l'heure. J'ai sentit qu'on me soulevait, c'était mon père qui était venu me sauver. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et a commencé à vouloir me ramener au bunker mais nous n'y sommes jamais arrivé... Dit-il en se mettant à pleurer.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Quelque chose s'est écrasé à côté de nous, mon père m'a demandé de ma cacher pendant que j'étais encore caché par le nuage de fumée, j'ai obéis et je me suis caché derrière un tas de débris tandis que mon père se tenait devant une créature terrifiante, les yeux blanc, une lumière intense en ressortait, du chakra rouge qui l'entourait, la créature possédait quatre queues et semblait enragée, j'étais effrayé et je n'ai rien pût faire, j'ai vu mon père mourir sous mes yeux décapité d'un coup sec... Je me sentais trop faible pour intervenir et tout le monde est mort ! Il ya eu tout un tas d'explosions et je me suis retrouvé moitié ensevelis sous des gravats, j'ai pût en sortir au moment où je vous ai vu… Finit-il en se mettant à pleurer et à hurler.

Sakura s'approcha du petit garçon avec toujours la petite fille dans ses bras et le tira dans ses bras.

_ Tout va bien, c'est terminé... Dit-elle en essayant de les rassurer tous les deux.

Kakashi se détacha du groupe pour réfléchir, alors comme ça toutes les hypothèses semblait se confirmer, c'était Naruto ou plutôt Kyubi qui semblait responsable de ce massacre. Kakashi soupira, jamais lui ou Tsunade ne pourra le protéger des conséquences de ces actes...

_ Naruto... je t'en prie... fuit...


End file.
